


Feather Light

by Incognito4713



Series: Fall From Grace [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Assassination, Childhood friends Lance & Keith, Demon Lotor, Drama, Feels, Incubus Lance, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Threesome - M/M/M, angel shiro, demon keith, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: In a time where the oldest beings barely remembered the last war between heaven and hell, an angel gets assigned an easy mission or so he thought before he met two demons. He finds his loyalty tested and love in a place he never expected. Never had the angel thought he could end up torn between  morals, passion, jealousy and lust. The game the three of them find themselves unwilling participants in has more players than they thought. They uncover  treachery, bribery and villains on all sides and discover that good and evil are just a matter of perspective.





	Feather Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my entry for the Shklance Big Bang. This is actually just the first part, there is more to come! 
> 
> Special thanks goes to Jes and Juli for their help and their support, as well as their awesome betaing. Love you guys!!!
> 
> I will link the art as soon as I get it.
> 
> So now go on and read about Shiro's story...

_The once so beautifully blue eyes were now broken and cold. No smile would ever grace his features again, no anger disfigure his face. Just cold emotionless features carved in stone for eternity to come. And around him everything was quiet. The demons death was unplanned and uncalled for and it was written all over the faces of the ones who where closest to him. The one who loved him in absolute agony over the loss of the light in his life. The one who knew him best in shock over his sacrifice and the one who was his downfall not even batting an eyelash. All Lance was able to do in that slit second he saw the dagger flying and it embedding itself in his throat was moving into the path of the thrower._

 

* * *

 

It's been a long time since he was put into active duty and he was very much looking forward to this new assignment. Time becomes meaningless when you see everything around you crumble and die over and over again.  
So this assignment had him excited from the get go.  
It started with how vague his superiors have been about the details of the target without outright telling him anything. But on the other hand he got more than extraordinarily detailed intel as to where he should hit the mark and to the high ranking of it all.  
After all how many times do you get picked for an assassination of one of Hell’s most valued players?  
No one told him what he would see at the end of this periscope when he got to the appointed site on earth. No one prepared him for the impact this mission would have on his existence and everything he ever held close and dear to his heart.  
Perched high on a roof on one of earth bigger cities, he waited for the rendezvous time with his rifle like weapon in check  
Because this?

This? This young cat-like demon is supposed to be his target? Did he get the wrong mission intel? This couldn't be true.  
He glanced down at his instructions and then again through his visor just to see it confirmed. Why would they want that young boy to be killed?  
But then, just because he looked young and innocent, didn't mean that he was.  
He himself didn't look a day older than 25 and had been for centuries.  
That thought sobered him up and made the decision to actually go down there easier. It definitely had nothing to do with how stunning that boy looked.  
He could give him the benefit of a fight at the very least instead of a cold blooded assassination.  
With one flap of his wings he was in front of his target, rifle forgotten at his previous location and the boy yelled in surprise and actually landed on his ass.  
This is supposed to be an essential pawn in the hierarchy of hell?  
When he looked down at the boy, still low on the dirty floor and looking up at him with fire in his eyes, he hesitated for a second and that was all it took for him to feel hot pressure blossoming from his shoulder. He looked down to the stinging area that painted his white robe red at his shoulder, his brain finally caught up to the fact that he had been shot and the pain registered in his body. The self satisfied smile on the demon's face told him what he needed to know.  
A trap! This had been a trap all along.  
Now it all made sense. Why he was chosen alone. Why the ranking of the mission was so high. And why the intel was so sketchy.  
With a low grunt he put his hand on the wound for pressure and the demon used his distraction to kick his legs out from under him, while a second boy dropped from one of the surrounding buildings and landed effortlessly.  
Next to each other they could not have been more opposite looking.  
His target was fair skinned, white haired, with what looked like feline ears peeking out, while the other was light caramel in skin and hair with a blue tail and wings marking him an incubus.

"I told you not to follow me around all the time." His target said slightly pissed at the other.  
"I would be a bad bodyguard if I would listen to you." The incubus answered still balancing a weapon of some sort on his shoulder.  
Shiro could feel himself healing already, the tissue growing back, attaching loose strands and ends again, closing the wound.  
The two demons weren't paying him any mind anyway so he slowly moved his hand away to get up.  
Just to get shot again in the other shoulder and a lot closer to his throat.  
"Who said you are allowed to move?” His target asked him, not even looking in his direction or stopping to bicker with his bodyguard.

This wound would take a bit longer than the last to heal and from the sideway glance of the shooter, he would say, that the incubus knew exactly, what he was doing and where to hit him, without outright killing him.  
So this was calculated. All of it. This had to be a trap.  
There was no other way around it and Shiro really wanted to pay attention to what the demons were saying but the pain made him only hear his blood pumping through his veins in his head.  
He must have hit the ground at some point because now he could feel the cold seeping into his back.  
"Don't be so over dramatic, Angel." The incubus moved into his line of vision but stayed wisely out of reach.  
"I know this won't kill you, but what I don't know, is why the quiznaking shit you attacked us."  
"Me. He attacked me, not you." The other, now on Shiro's other side, said still in an annoyed tone.  
"Who cares?" The gunman answered with an eye role.  
The Intel didn't state that his target was mated, if he remembered correctly. No it said he was betrothed to someone and that it was important to stop that union from happening.  
"Intel huh?" The incubus asked rubbing his chin and looking at the other.  
"Did I say that out loud?"  
"Not really but I know a few things, and Angels are easy to read." The smile was beautiful on the darker boy even if it was a very cold one.

How can a demon be so gorgeous? How was that supposed to be fair? Most of the demons he met in his time at the garrison where downright hideous. But these two where the absolute opposite and he found himself unable to look away. Well it did not help that they were standing right over him and staring down at him.  
It was probably the blood loss at this point that had him think like this.  
"What are we going to do with him?” The incubus asked his companion.  
"Knock him out and take him with us." Was the last thing Shiro heard before everything went black in the blink and flash of red eyes.

When Shiro woke up again, the first thing he noticed was, that he was healed. The second thing, was that he was tied up, and suspended in mid air.  
He tried to recall how he got there before he saw the hauntingly beautiful blue and red eyes shining in the dark around him.  
"Hmm... I thought I knocked him out harder." Said a voice he couldn't quiet place yet.  
"If you would stop thinking with your cock you probably would have." A second voice penetrated the darkness.  
"I mean, have you seen him?” The first voice retorted, “He looks good enough to eat."  
It came back to Shiro in a flash and he didn't even need light to know exactly who it was in front of him.  
"I thought demons considered eating Angels disgusting." He grunted as he tested his body’s functions slowly.  
"Oh contraire mon amour, Angels are a delicatesse..." The Incubus said with a wink, Shiro could only assume as he watched one of his blue glowing eyes vanish for a second in the otherwise pitch black room.  
"What do you want from me?" He asked into the darkness.  
"What we want right now, is for you to start talking." The cat boy snarled at him. "Just who sent you and why were you trying to kill me?"  
An amused huff of air left his lungs.  
This was ridiculous.  
Who did these two fledglings think they caught?  
A mere cadet?  
"Huh... Looks like he is not taking us very seriously." The voice, he identified as the incubus spoke to his companion with a slight snarky tone.  
"Well then let's change that opinion..."

It might have been hours or days, weeks even. Shiro couldn't tell anymore in that endless sea of pitch black, glowing eyes and pain. So much pain.  
In the beginning he had a good sense of what they were doing, but after a while the different kinds of pain all blurred together.  
Unable to hear them move over his own heartbeat in his ears or even make out their eyes anymore in his blurred vision.  
At least Shiro knew he did not give them what they wanted.  
The relief of healing was short lived and came slower to him the longer he spent hanging in his confined state. Shiro began to notice a few things in those minutes where his mind would be clear of pain.  
For one: the cat demon wasn't around much.

It seemed like the Incubus was his inquisitor and bodyguard at the same time. Also it appeared that the darker boy did not have a lot of fun doing this part of his job.  
Sometimes he just sat there and waited for Shiro to heal or gave him some water while his master was gone, he would even clean Shiro’s face. He talked too, but never about important things, just random facts and news from the human world or heaven.  
But then it was like a switch flipped somewhere in his brain and he remembered who he was and why he was here and the torture would start again.  
Shiro also noticed that the Incubus flirted with him a lot and made it a point to touch him in seductive but never too intimate ways.  
But nothing could have prepared Shiro for the sight that greeted him when they finally turned on the lights and the blinding pain in his eyes and head subsided to a low throb.  
At some point they must have brought in mirrors for he now could look at himself from all angles and it was not a pretty sight.  
Countless new scars and burns littered his naked body, feathers blackened and missing, burnt out of his wing tattoos and his entire body covered in filth.  
Shiro heard the two demons talking somewhere to his left in low voices and that animalistic language of theirs and turned his head.  
He did not understand them but they seemed to be fighting about something and he was pretty sure that he would not like the outcome of this.  
But apparently the cat boy had the last word because his bodyguard made his way over to Shiro and the lighter haired demon threw a knife, effectively cutting the ropes holding Shiro in place.

With a grunt Shiro hit the floor hard his old aches flared up.  
"Now let's get you cleaned up, pretty boy." The Incubus winked at him and with surprising strength in his slender body hoisted the Angel up.  
"Can't have you look like this any longer, ruins my appetite" the Demon spoke with disgust in his voice.  
"Why are you doing this?” Shiro asked with a hitch in his breath, he didn’t get an answer though for a long time.

They entered what looked like a bathing chamber and the Incubus placed him on a bench before starting to gently clean him up.  
What was his angle? Why did he do any of this?  
"My name is Lance by the way..." he said with a smile before pouring something over Shiro’s back that made him scream in agony for a few seconds before the area went pleasantly numb and cold.  
"Yeah sorry about that, but orders are orders. You know how that is, right?"  
"Indeed " Shiro simply stated as he slowly tried to move his limbs.  
"Please don't do anything stupid like trying to escape. I would hate to have to kill you, you are too gorgeous to end up a stain in our bath." Lance said with a teasing smile all while continuing to clean Shiro with a cloth and some soap.  
"Why are you doing this? Why not simply kill me and be done with it?” He couldn't help but ask.  
"Well for one, even though we are demons we do have some sense of morals, no matter what your elders are trying to tell you. Second, we do not kill if we don't have to unlike you angels. And third, as I said before, you are too gorgeous." Lance laughed at, what Shiro assumed, must be quite a stupid expression on his face.  
Once Lance got Shiro cleaned up, he left Shiro in one of the big basins to relax his tense muscles in the hot water and it felt wonderful.  
Alone with only his thoughts for company Shiro reflected about what he learned so far from the demons.  
Something just didn't seem to add up in all of this, but he couldn't grasp the whole picture as of yet.  
He needed to investigate this situation further.  
It seemed that the stars were on his side as the demons didn't seems to be in any kind of hurry to let him go any time soon.  
After Lance returned with some robes for Shiro to change into, he escorted him to a room that definitely was a prison cell but for the untrained eye could have been a servant chamber.  
There were multiple spells incorporated into the walls and the door was heavily guarded.  
Well it was at least a step up from the total darkness.  
They even gave him food regularly and Lance visited him quite often.  
The other demon joined Lance most of the time but stood in the back and didn't talk to him much.  
Shiro tried to ask Lance some innocent questions at first to get the other to open up but whenever he broached a subject that was of interest to him there was a hiss from the side alerting him of the presence of the cat demon. He did learn a few things though, for example that Lance and his target, Keith, grew up together and have been friends since their fledgling years. That Lance’s family currently lived on Keith's family’s estate and that right now they were nowhere near that premises. He also learned that Keith was not actually a cat demon but a subspecies of demons called Galra.  
There were other things that seemed unimportant enough to keep from him but that gave him a little bit more insight on the works of these two demons.  
They were working on their own initiative in regards to his capture and torture. Also that neither of them seems to really know what to do with him, aside from Lance wanting to feed from him which Keith did not allow.  
It went like this for quite some time, so long that Shiro lost track of time and began to wonder if someone declared him dead already or if he was listed as MIA.

Shiro knew something was wrong the moment Keith stepped into his "room" and performed a spell on him.  
He couldn't move anymore, couldn't talk. He could just stand there and watch how Lance stripped him and ran his hands all over Shiro’s naked body as though in search of something.  
"I told you I checked every inch of his body. There is no spell nor implanted tracker on him." Lance said leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"How did they find us then?" Keith snarled back to his companion.  
"I told you not to trust those guards." Came the immediate reply.  
With a deep growl Keith pushed himself away from Shiro and turned around to the door.  
But Lance already had his rifle on his shoulder seemingly out of thin air and shot someone or something down the hall.  
"Damn it! "  
"How did they find us so fast?"  
With his concentration split, Keith’s spell was easy to break and within seconds Shiro was dressed again, standing next to the demons looking down the bloodied hallway.  
"What is going on here? Are we under attack?" Shiro asked looking from one demon to the other who just now noticed that he was standing behind them.

The two demons shared a look that Shiro learned to interpret as them silently communicating in that weird familiar way of theirs.  
"We think they are looking for you. And they are not very nice about it." Lance finally said which earned a growl from Keith.  
"It doesn't matter now, we need to go." He stated and took Lance’s arm to drag him down the hallway in the other direction.  
Not knowing what else he should do Shiro followed them.  
"What are you doing? This is your chance to get away from us, from here and you rather stick to your enemy?" Keith asked him as they stopped in front of a wall.  
"Maybe he just likes our company." Lance smirked.  
"Something," Shiro started with a frown,. "doesn't seem right."  
Why would the angels attack? Why not try to find out what happened to him first or attempt to negotiate for his release?

Both demons put a hand to the wall which opened up to reveal a hidden tunnel.  
The wall closed up behind them not a moment too soon, if the gun fire and screeching sound of metal hitting stone was any indication.  
They look at each other and with a silent nod made their way down the tunnel.  
Not one word was spoken between them but Shiro had the feeling the demons were communicating on their own again just fine.

They made their way slowly down the dark tunnel with just some bioluminescent algae to help light their way. Or well to help Shiro, as he learned first hand, of how the demons could see in the dark just fine.  
The tunnel started to descend faster and faster until they were clinging to the walls with all fours, Keith gave them a sign to be absolutely quiet.  
His ears were twitching like crazy in that moment and Shiro had the bad feeling that, wherever this tunnel lead to, they were expected.

And how right he was with that.  
Lance was the first to drop from the ceiling into what looked like a study and instantly he had five angels on him.  
It was bad luck for the Angels that Lance got the drop on them as they barely had time to register the pain before they fell with blank eyes.  
Shiro was the next to lower into the room when the next round of attackers arrived but they wouldn't listen to him, nor hear him out, instead they just started attacking them.  
Shiro couldn't believe it.  
He was frozen.  
He could not attack his own people.  
In the end he did not have to,as Keith was next to him deflecting a very vicious strike that would have cost him his head.  
The Galra took out the next round of enemies while Lance provided him with cover fire leaving Shiro who still could not move.

Slowly the shock left his limbs and his training kicked in, allowing him to function on autopilot.  
They were under attack, the others were his enemies. He now had a team to defend and look out for just like they looked out for him.  
As if on cue the next shot barely missed his ear and Lance was there taking the attacker out in a single fluid move.  
Without a second thought Shiro broke the neck of an angel who was about to sneak up on the Incubus.  
"Thanks man" Lance panted into his direction while taking out another angel.  
"Don't mention it." Was Shiro’s only reply before he stole a glance through a window into the courtyard below them and found it empty.  
Shiro took each by the hand in a swift motion.  
Lance figuring out fast what Shiro’s intentions were he shot the window so the glass broke and then provided cover fire while Keith fought off everyone who was in close proximity. With a bright glow Shiro unfolded his wings to gave them extra cover before he pressed the demons close to his chest and jumped.

A few seconds and many scratches later Shiro landed lightly with his extra burden in the courtyard. He was about to fold his wings back when their pursuers fired down from the broken window.  
Lance took them out fast and efficiently while Shiro provided cover with his wings for both of them.  
Without prompting Lance tucked at his hand and ran in the direction of, what Shiro assumed, were the guard barracks.  
It did not look better here than it did anywhere else and it tore Shiro’s heart to see Lance staggering for a second as he took in the bloodbath.  
"We need to go." It was Keith who brought both of them back into action. Lance readied his rifle to lead the way.  
Shiro could only guess that there were other hidden tunnels around the mansion and that they were headed towards one.

Too late they noticed that the attacking angels were still in the building and it was with great difficulty that they made their way to the secret passage in the commander's room.  
But it was there that they finally found help in form of five other Galra demons who brightened up instantly when they saw Keith and Lance at his side.  
"Why are the angels attacking us?" The biggest of them growled at Shiro.  
"They are here to finish what they sent me to do, kill Keith. And probably me along the way too." Shiro stated matter of fact only to find himself thrown against a wall by the big guy,  
while another one was at his throat with a knife in his tail.  
"Why not save them the trouble and kill him right here?" One snarled.  
"Antok, Regris that is enough." One with a light haired braid ordered and they obeyed reluctantly.  
"He saved us and is in this as much as we are." Keith stated from between the two remaining guards.  
"What we now need is a plan of action. Did you see or find anyone else alive out there?" The leader asked into the round.  
"No, no signs of any survivors or other points of battle." Shiro answered reflexively to the order.  
"What exactly happened?" It was Lance who asked the question Shiro so badly wanted an answer to.  
After a quick glance to the other Galra, the one on Keith left started to tell them about how they were surprise attacked and overrun within mere minutes by the Angels and how no one saw it coming.

They killed everyone and no one besides the guards were armed at the moment. Most of the staff and civilians never stood a chance.  
All soldiers had been out to a tournament, just leaving a handful of guards behind.  
It was the perfect set up for a trap on both sides.  
Lure soldiers away and just have the staff and guards to defend the mansion.  
Shiro was very sure that it has been planned that way and he could see it in the eyes of the three guards present that they thought the same.  
"We should go, it is not safe to stay here." The commander finally spoke and they slowly made their way down the tunnel in silence.  
Shiro had to be lead by the hand once the torch burnt down and felt a small comfort in the way that Lance rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of his hand.

They walked for what felt like a long time but with the absence of light, there was no telling for Shiro if it was just his imagination.  
Something must have caught the attention of the demons around him because he could hear them drawing their weapons.  
With some shuffling he was pushed to the very back of their pack of scoundrels and found himself in front of what must have been Keith.  
"What's going on?" He asked quietly and Keith started to draw letters on his hand.  
A. N. G. E. L. S. A. H. E. A. D.  
At least this time fate was on their side as the demons arrived at the exit, there were no angels in sight anymore and luckily they could make their way to what Shiro assumed must be a safe house.

The ambush along the way took them less by surprise than the angels probably hoped but with their bodies running high on adrenaline and every instinct on high alert it was easy for them to have the upper hand in a fight.  
Four of the Galra and Shiro worked together as the fifth one and Lance protected Keith.  
No one could have know that among the Angels there was one who was able to use Element magic and in the split second Shiro noticed the energy in the air it was too late to warn anyone.  
Silently he moved between the attacking angel and Keith. And that was when everything went black around him.

It wasn't until he woke up back in heaven that he registered what had happened, he blocked the demon and they took him in. Probably to execute him for treason if they even gave him the chance of a trial. They kept him sedated and immobile for a long time. And all he cared about were the demons and he prayed to God that they were safe and able to escape.  
And in retrospective he was very happy about the drugs. Because when he finally was allowed to move again and clear in his head they told him about his arm.

The agony was just unbearable at this point. He still could feel the phantom pain in his arm but whenever he looked he was reminded that it wasn't there anymore.  
He felt the hot pressure of tears behind his eyes but wouldn't let them fall. He would not give them that satisfaction.  
After a week in the infirmary Shiro was finally released to go back to his own quarters and to have his best friend fawn over him.  
With a tired smile he saw the set up Katie and Matt put up in order to greet him home.  
"Thanks guys." Shiro said before he was wrapped up in two sets of Holt sibling arms.  
"We were so worried!"  
"We missed you!"  
"Never do something that stupid again"  
"Are you crazy?!"  
He could not for the love of the stars tell who said what exactly, but it brought another smile to his face to witness first hand how much the two of them worried about him.  
He wanted to pull them both closer only to be reminded yet again that that was a thing of the past and not possible anymore.

Of course Matt noticed how he tensed instead of relaxing to their touch like he used to and with a quick glance at his face, his best friend saw right through him.  
"Hey Pidgey, how about you see to that thing we wanted to check up on" Matt said to his little sister with a suspicious set of facial expressions that Katie seemed to decipher easily.  
"Oh yeah, sure, you are right. The thing." They said inso faux a tone it brought another smile to Shiro face.  
"Guys..." He tried to get in to let them know they could drop the ruse but Katie was already on their way.  
"Come on buddy, let's have a look at that" Matt said while gesturing to the empty sleeve of his tunic.  
With a silent sigh Shiro nodded and let him escort him to a seat.  
It was awkward to expose himself like this in front of his fledgling friend but also a little bit of a relief to see him not shrink back and pity him.  
No, instead Matt looked at him like he looked at a scientific problem. With nothing but uttermost interest and fascination.

"You know, I am pretty sure we can do something about this..." Matt frowned at Shiro "But it would break a lot of rules."  
"Matt, I have failed my mission, got kidnapped and tortured by demons, attacked by angels, fought alongside said demons and lost my arm trying to protect and defend the one I was supposed to kill." Shiro looked to Matt who raised an eyebrow in question. "I am pretty sure a few more broken rules won't hurt my reputation at this point anymore. Besides, it would add to the list of charges against me in my trail." With a sad smile Shiro looked down at the floor, "Anyway, I don't think you have to bother with that thing. They are going to execute me and I don't want you to get into trouble over something that won't last."

Pidge came back in that moment and looked from one to the other.  
"I am not so sure about that, Kashi." They said with a worried expression.  
"We have evidence that make us believe that the whole thing was a set-up from the get go" Matt finished his sisters comment.  
There was nothing on his mind at that moment.  
But even in that void his guts tried to remind him that he had the same suspicion and hearing now from the two angels he trusted the most, that they had evidence even, it was too much.  
So he just sat there and listened to them.

They told Shiro of how they were worried and snuck into the archives to find his mission report. How they figured something was not adding up in the scheme of things when they asked around and got different answers.  
When they learned about the mission "to get Shiro back" but with a "shoot on sight" order, they started digging deeper.  
"You were never supposed to come back to heaven but there are still some angels who admire you and are loyal." Matt rounded up their story.  
While they have been talking they also set up a lot of things and worked some of their magic with machinery and metals. And if there was some forbidden alchemy in the mix, well Shiro would not have known. He was too captivated by what they were saying and how it added up to his own experiences.  
He just noticed that the pain was gone and that there was a heaviness to his right shoulder that was unfamiliar.  
When he looked down he found himself looking at a metal arm. It even had the missing part of his wings on them.

"It should work just like a real one but you can take it off when you press this button." Pidge explained while showing him how to take the prosthetic off and making him try out all kinds of movements. The two of them did an amazing job and if he did not look at it he would not have known that it wasn't his actual arm anymore.  
"No sleeping with it and if it gets tight, numb, sore or uncomfortable, you come to one of us right away. You hear me Takashi?"  
"Loud and clear" He said with a smile.  
They were tiny and a lot younger but damn if Pidge wasn't scary at times. There was a good reason why no one messes with them and everyone regretted it if they did.  
He could not keep the grateful smile from his face as he looked to his fledgling friends and finally was able to pull them both into a tight hug.  
"Thank you so much." He said quietly into Matt’s hair.  
"Never do something like this again." Pidge whispered into his chest and if the two siblings started to shake with silent sobs, he would not have told anyone.

He held them for a while and patted their backs as they finally allowed themselves to let go on all the tension and anxiety they must have felt over the past few weeks.  
With a smile he noticed how quiet both of them got.  
Matt at least was halfway awake when he tapped his shoulder lightly and nodded to his sister asleep against Shiro's chest, tears still wet on their cheeks.  
Silently Shiro carried them to their bedroom and they made their way back to talk a while longer about what happened to each party lately.  
"Do you know anything about what happened to the demons I was with when they captured me?" Shiro finally asked what had been burning in his chest.  
Matt just blinked at him.  
"No, there were no demons with you, at least that is what the mission report stated and the angel who brought you in, said there were signs of a fight and a lot of dead angels around you. But she told me that, and it's not stated in the official reports." Matt looked down at his hands.  
"She said she didn't recognize any of the dead angels. Like none. They were not part of the group supposed to get you back."

Silence filled the room around them once again, as they let all information sink in.  
"I need to find out what happened to the demons." Shiro finally said and Matt just nodded his understanding.  
"We will have a look into this from here and you need to find out what is going on down there. And maybe it would be good to have some allies in this."  
Now it was his turn to nod.  
"Can you get me clearance to go back to Earth?"  
"Way ahead of you, Kashi." Pidge said smiling from the doorway and waved a data card in front of their face.  
"I thought you were still sleeping." Matt smiled at his little sister.  
"Nah, it was too cold without Shiro's warm chest."  
He couldn't help but smile at that.  
"Anyway, I heard what you said and already have a clearance for you, you are to go to Earth for rehab reasons. It's plausible and believable enough." They shrugged, adding smugly. "Also no one checks it once they read the words: healers orders."

"Now we just have to get a message to the demons but how?" Matt put his chin in his hand and looked at the floor.  
"I have an idea..." Shiro said and started to tell them about his informants and the bars he knew were operated by other folks and frequently visited by demons and angels alike.  
Neither of the Holt siblings had ever left Heaven, too busy with their research and happy in their labs.  
With the plan set in motion all he had to do was get his stuff ready and to make his way to Earth.  
His white robe felt off on him when he changed from the medical clothes into his usual gear so instead he opted for a more human fashion choice: a light gray button down shirt with a dark gray three piece suit.

Matt dubbed his outfit as Sugar daddy gear. And laughed himself into tears when he saw the absolute lack of understanding on Shiro's face.  
Well maybe this will help him get the information that they needed.  
With his bag packed he checked into the system and made his way to the rehab facility on Earth.  
Pidge made sure to give him a teleporter so he could travel great lengths without having to use his wings.

It took him no time at all to stand in front of the 2Bi, a bar owned by one of is informants, a fallen angel.  
Nobody paid him any mind as he entered and sat down in one of the booths but Sakuya nodded in greeting and made his way over to the table, while whispering something into a blonds ear as he passed him at the counter.  
"Long time no see, Shiro." He sat down on the other side of the table and placing a glass of water in front of him.  
"I am not here to exchange pleasantries.." Shiro replied his face a stone cold mask. "I need Intel."  
"I guessed as much" Sakuya replied with a shrug.  
"You are looking for Keith and Lance, aren't you? You want to know if they survived the ambush that cost you your arm." The blond from the bar spoke as he sat down on Sakuya’s lap.  
"Yue..." Shiro said under his breath. The boy changed so much since his time in Heaven that he would not have recognized him if it weren't for his eyes and the fact that he was in Sakuyas company.  
With a chuckle Sakuya placed his hands on Yue’s hips. "What did I tell you about spoiling surprises?"  
"Not to...." Came the pouty reply.  
Shiro was used to seeing them like this. After all their affair was what got them banished from Heaven in the first place.  
"Do you know where they are?" He asked breaking off their banter.  
"Of course we know where they are, what are you taking us for?" Sakuya answered with a wave as he kissed Yue.

He could not help the eye roll or the annoyed rumble in his throat as he noticed the amusement in their faces.  
"Why so impatient, Shiro? Don't tell me you actually miss them and are worried about some demons?" Yue said with a cruel smile on his face.  
"After all you killed hundreds if not thousand of demons before. What makes those two different?"  
Shiro couldn't answer that.  
He had no answer to that.  
He simply did not know.  
Was it how they fought together? Had he developed some kind of Stockholm Syndrome?  
They tortured him and held him captive, he should be lucky to be out of their clutches and rid of them.  
But his first thought after being fully awake was if they were okay.  
"I have personal business with them." Shiro simply stated and looked at Sakuya with cold eyes.

The two fallen angels across from him shared a look and what he assumed some silent communication between them.  
"You won't be able to reach them, but we could get a message to them if you do not want to believe our word that they are safe." Sakuya finally said with a bit of a strain in his voice, like he needed to physically keep his voice calm.  
"They are at Daibazaal at the moment, seeking asylum using the commitment Lotor and Keith made as leverage."  
Shiro felt his heart stop in that second.  
He knew that Keith was betrothed to Prince Lotor but he never would have thought that he actually willingly would go to him for shelter.  
Was there more between them than he led on the few times he overheard Keith and Lance talk about it?  
But on the other hand it was a very clever move, to go to one of the highest secured places in Hell. No angel would he able to touch them there and that made him feel a little bit calmer and more collected.

He was lost in thoughts for a second but it was enough for his old friends to see right through him and have shit eating grins on their faces when he focused back on them.  
"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, we will make sure to give them your message." Sakuya said and just like that he found himself back in his room in the rehabilitation centre.  
"Wait, what message? SAKUYA YOU ASSHOLE" He screamed at the empty room.  
It took him some time to make his way to the 2Bi again but when he arrived he saw the familiar faces of Yue and Sakuya behind the bar nodding into the direction of the booth he sat in mere minutes ago.  
There they were. All of them.  
Thace and Ulaz were the first to notice him and move closer together so he could squeeze right next to them.  
Antok, Kolivan and Regris sat in the booth behind him.  
And there they were, right across from him Keith and Lance, unharmed and safe.  
Lance was the first to smile at him and greet him with a wave of his hand while Keith just looked at him with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"What is it that you want?"

"I just wanted to know that you are okay..." Shiro answered feeling a bit defeated.  
"Don't take mister grumpy-head too seriously." Lance said with a bright smile.  
"He is just pissed ‘cause he-" but he was interrupted by Keith hand pressing hard on his mouth.  
"So, now you have seen that we are in fact unharmed, no thanks to you by the way, can we go back somewhere less public?" Keith growled at his guards.  
"Awww come on, man, we have been cooped up in that castle for weeks now, I want to see something else than the old brick walls all day long."  
"I thought you saw more of Lotor’s sheets than his walls." Keith replied and Shiro could see the exact moment his brain registered what was just revealed.  
Also the exact moment Lance shut down.  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean-"  
But Lance was already standing up and making his way over to the bar to be handed something that looked suspiciously like whiskey.  
"Lance had an affair with your finance?" Shiro blinked his utter confusion.  
Keith just placed a hand on his face to hide is embarrassment.  
"It is complicated." Was the only answer he got and that one came from Regris from the other booth.

Well that was disappointing to say the least, but what did he expect?  
He had no claim over either of them and did not even know if they were interested in him.  
Just because his thoughts circled around the two demons constantly since he woke up back in Heaven, did not mean they spared him a single thought.  
Something cold and hard spread in his chest.  
"Lotor was Lance’s bed mate long before it was decided that we would be engaged." Keith finally admitted. "He did not know that we knew and tried hard to keep it hidden, but an incubus feeds on sexual desire and attraction and he had to get that somewhere."  
"I see..." Shiro said with a thoughtful look at the subject of their discussion at the bar, who was slowly nursing his drink.

There was a certain sadness in the look Keith threw his way and Lances.  
"Incubi are not like the stereotypes you angels are taught." Keith said in a low serious voice. "They are very loyal and are healthiest when bonded to a single source. Or relationship. He sleeps with Lotor cause the one who he actually wants is out of his reach. Or so he thinks."  
Something like kinsmanship spread through his body as he watched Keith watching Lance.  
Without him noticing the guards left them alone in the booth and made their way to one on the other side of the bar. As though to give the Illusion of privacy.

"Maybe you should tell him then," Shiro replied with a small sad smile,"I am pretty sure he would be very happy to know that you like him too."  
Keith looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
"No, I can't. I am promised to Lotor, even though my parents are dead, the arrangement is still standing. I, and my whole estate, need his family’s support."

Shiro nodded slowly, it was something that he could get understand.  
"I know I have no to right to tell you how to go on from here, but is it really worth it in the end? Don't you think it would be better for all of you when you all weren't self-sacrificing asses and talk to one another?" He said with a slight smirk and a shrug. "It's just a matter of time until you all end up even more miserable and then what? You will start falling apart and be left to your own devices."  
Keith looked at him like he saw him for the first time.  
"That is something I have heard before."  
"Well then maybe it is time for you to give it more than a fleeting thought." He looked at the demon across from him and softened his facial features again. "Look, I don't know you, or him well enough to know what happened between the two of you but you definitely have a strong bond and long relationship. Hell I thought you two were an item when I first met you." Keith eyes widened at his unusual choice of words and it made him chuckle. "Yes, angels can swear too without bursting into flames." Shiro reached across the table with his new arm and flinched at the visible shock in Keith face.

"Ah don't worry about it... " he rubbed the back of his neck and spared a glance back to the bar where Yue just put a new glass in front of Lance.  
"I just wanted to know that you are all safe and to let you know that there are more things to come in the future. We may just have hit the tip of the iceberg." He fixed a serious expression on his face as he looked at Keith again. "If you need to contact me, let Yue or Sakuya know, and I will do the same. Looks like we are in this together if we want to or not." he said as he got ready to stand up.  
“Thank you... " was the last thing Shiro heard before he left the bar.

It was just a few days later when Shiro found a coaster on his table with a note scribbled in Sakuya’s neat script.  
"Get ready for company?" He read out loud to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him as he made his way to the door to open it.  
There they were, the two demons that haunted his very existence.  
"Did something happen?” He asked as Keith stormed into his room and let himself fall down in a chair.  
Lance on the other hand put on a very charming smile and leaned against the door frame.  
"Well I came to apologize and Keith here said I am not allowed to be alone with you..." He said in a flirtatious tone.  
Shiro couldn't stop himself from looking from one to the other before he gestured for Lance to come in as well.

"How did you get Sakuya to give you this address?”  
"He didn't" Lance smirked. "Yue did."  
Lance’s smile broadened until it was close to splitting his face.  
Shiro would have to have a word with his former companion.  
With arms crossed over his chest he was standing in the middle of the room and looked from one demon to the other.  
"And what exactly can I do for you now? You said you wanted to apologize?"  
"Ah well you see, we never really got a chance to have some fun my way, you know..." Lance moved towards him with all the elegance and grace of a predator.  
"And I still want to make up for all the mean things Keith had me do to you ..." He was so close their chests nearly touched as Lance put his hand on his pectorals and pushed him slowly to the bed in the back of the room.  
He fell onto it and looked up at Lance with a mix of disbelief and curious anticipation about what the Incubus had in mind.  
Said boy now turned away from him and made his way over to Keith who just said there with his arms crossed and looked like he had just been slapped.  
Lance turned the chair Keith was sitting on so Shiro could see the two of them in profile and with practiced ease straddled Keith’s lap.  
"This is a way better way of torturing someone..." Lance said before he locked eyes with Shiro and kissed Keith soundly and lazily.  
Even for Shiro's unexperienced eyes it was clear that those two had a long history together. They moved together in a way that spoke of long hours doing nothing but learning the others body language and it made him feel things he never thought he would.  
It was a beautiful sight to behold.  
But it made him highly aware of the fact that he was alone in his room with two demons and his body was reacting in a way he had no control over.  
But Lance had. Lance was playing Keith and him like a violin.

"Just trying to get you both in the mood, is all" Lance said with a wink in Shiro’s direction.  
He could feel it now too, his body ran hot, tingling with the sensation of Lance’s magic working his body into a state he never felt before.  
It was a little bit like winning a fight, the rush of adrenaline that left him breathless and giddy, lightheaded and hearted.  
But also at the same time a deep ache inside of him and a concentration of heat in his pelvis.  
"It looks like Angel boy over there finally figured out that he is actually male... Maybe we should make him a man now, too... Don't you think so, Keith?"  
There was something strange about the way the two of them looked at each other and him. Or maybe it was just the fog in his head that made him see things.

With a predatory smile Lance made his way over to the bed and dragged Keith with him. It wasn't so much the act in itself that caught his attention but the unmistakable nervousness in both of them.  
But it looked like they had different reasons.  
Lance looked more nervous looking at Keith and Keith looked close to frightened when looking at Shiro.  
Something strange was going on here.  
He raised one of his eyebrows in a questioning manner as he looked from one to the other.  
“Don't look like a deer caught in headlights or whatever it is the humans are saying. Everything will be fine." Lance said with his trademark sunshine smile.  
He pushed Keith onto the bed next to Shiro.  
"All you two have to do is relax and enjoy one another and I will take care of the rest." The Incubus said, and with a flick of his wrist Shiro was naked.  
"WHAT-" he barely had time to protest before he registered Lance planting his knee between his thighs on the bed and leaning over, kissing him hungrily.  
Keith on his left side was pulled closer by the Incubus, more or less on top of him now before Lance exchanged his mouth for Keith. Kissing Keith was whole lot different than it had been with Lance.  
While Keith was passionate and a force to be reckoned with, Lance was more playful in his ministrations.  
Both left him breathless and with a spinning head even before he noticed that Lance had started to slowly kiss, nip and bite his way down his body.  
He took a deep shuddering breath and moaned into Keith mouth as he felt Lance hand holding onto his hip.

Nothing in this or any other reality could have prepared him for the sensation of Lance’s mouth engulfing his entire length in one swift move.  
Keith chuckled against his lips as his mouth swallowed the whole body moan trying to escape his lips.  
"No he really has no gag reflex." He said into his ear as he started to graze it with his teeth, same as his neck. "But look at him, doesn't he look beautiful like this? On his knees, right between your thighs, servicing your cock, right were he belongs?" Keith said in a low voice right into his ear.  
Shiro was unable to look away once Keith wasn't blocking his view anymore and pointed out what he was looking at.  
Keith was right, it was a beautiful sight. Keith started kissing each and every feather tattooed on his left arm and side and when Lance decided to flip Shiro on his hands and put his tongue to other uses, Keith made his way down to legs until the Angel couldn't hold back anymore and with a silent shout not only came but also spread his wings, casting the room in a silver glow. The new part of the wing made out of the same material as his arm.  
The demons were still for a minute and just looked at him and observing him.  
What a sight he must be for them right now, panting on his belly wings ruffled and flushed.  
Or did they just see what they did to his wings, where still feathers were burnt or missing, erased by their fire? Lance was the first to move and kissed a place on a tip he knew held a large burnt area.  
"I am sorry" He said and moved to another burn. "Can you still feel this?" Lance whispered against his feathers.  
"A little bit." Shiro answered as Keith started to kiss all the places they inflicted pain on him as if to try and erase their mistakes.

The two demons spent the rest of the night doing unspeakable things with him, to him and with each other. When Shiro woke up in the morning his entire body was sore and they were gone.  
It left him with a chill deep down in his bones, to the very core of his being.  
What did he expect? That they would all wake up cuddled together with a promise of breakfast and forever in their hearts?  
He snorted at his own silly thoughts.  
They were still demons after all.  
The silver gray glow from his wings brought him back to the reality of things.  
He had let them take his purity and no amount of confession or prayer would ever give it back to him.  
He couldn't find it in him to care.  
With a shrug he folded his wings flat back against his body and into the tattoos they usually were.

It was probably thanks to his lucky stars that he left the building on a whim and was a good dozen paces away before the entire house exploded in a flash of bright light and heat.  
But it also had a spell which teleported him back to heaven within seconds before he even could process what exactly was going on.  
Shiro was pushed down on his knees in front of one of his former commanding officers, one he often butted heads with for making questionable demands and taking unnecessary risks.  
"Shirogane Takashi, Power of the fourth order, you are hereby banned from Heaven. You shall be stripped of all your titles and your feathers. You shall be branded a traitor to heaven and exiled to the realms below the Spheres of Heaven." Came the booming voice of Heaven’s Angel of Justice.  
And that was the last thing he heard before the excruciating pain erupted along Shiro’s back and his balance shifted.  
He fell.  
They say your brain plays your greatest gigs in the moment of your death.  
Not so when an angel is falling.  
He saw all his sins, everyone he killed, everything he regretted but first and brightest were his recent memories of Keith and Lance.  
Of the shift in their relationship, of his jealousy, of their lust, of his envy.  
His very soul was bared to him, all the things he did not want to think about and did not want to be reminded of.  
It was all out in the open and it left him cold. Stone cold and frozen over.

It felt like centuries passed by with nothing but the pain to keep him company and whenever he opened his eyes, the view of Earth getting a little bit closer.  
After what felt like eternity he started to feel the heat of entering the atmosphere and the burn on his skin, turning all his feathers into blackened caricatures of their former selves.  
At least he was still an immortal being or otherwise the fall or the crash into the ocean would have killed him instantly.  
This way he was just hurt, and badly so but the cold water felt wonderful even though the salt stung in his fresh wounds.  
It took him a while to remember how to swim but he must have landed somewhere close to shore and the few sea creatures that checked him out turned tail, bored after figuring out that he is not meant to be their food.  
Dripping wet and naked he made landfall and was very intrigued to find out that at least he could still materialize clothes.

He walked, and walked aimlessly but still he kept going.  
His mind was empty, his body emotionless but he took step after step for what felt like forever.  
His feet started to bleed at one point or another and healed again, the cycle repeating itself until he was standing in front of the familiar door for the 2Bi.  
As with a lot of magical things, the bar was not located in a singular place but kept changing entrance points all over realities and just sometimes, one of them will be right where the seeker will need it.  
For now he felt a spark of something he might have called gratefulness before this whole ordeal started but now it was just an opportunity to have a drink and rest his feet.  
He sat heavily at the bar and didn't even spare a glance at what it was that was placed in front of him before he drowned it.  
"You look like Hell shat you out."  
"More like Heaven spit me out but thanks." He answered Yue without even a twitch in his facial expression.  
"So the kiddos did quite a number on you, huh? Must have been one hell of a rid-" but he did not get to finish that sentence because Shiro already had him at the collar of his shirt and pulled halfway over the counter.  
"Easy there, big guy." Sakuya said from next to him with a threat laced into his otherwise calm voice and a hand on his shoulder.  
With a side glance at the other man Shiro let go.  
"There have been some very interesting rumors about you since your last known whereabouts were turned into a pile of rubble." Yue lit his cigarette on Sakuya's before continuing. "But I am pretty sure you are aware of that."  
"They have been looking for you, you know." Sakuya said with a slight smirk.  
"As have others. Heaven is in an uproar thanks to your ‘death’, no one really believes that it was a gas explosion that could kill an angel but they do all think that the two demons seen entering your room might have something to do with it."  
That made Shiro perk up a little bit.  
He knew he should be caring about those things but he could not bring himself to do so.  
All he did was stare at his former companions and grab a bottle of liquor from behind the counter top to refill his glass.  
"And you are telling me this why exactly?" He finally asked.  
Sakuya looked at him while taking a drag from his cigarette. "I thought enough time had passed that maybe you started getting yourself back into order but either it wasn't yet or your sins weighed heavier on you than I anticipated."  
He just snorted into his glass as his way of responding.

"Do you know where they are now?" It was their long time knowing each other that allowed Shiro decipher the surprise in Sakuya’s otherwise stoic face.  
"Yes I do".

And with that Shiro found himself in front of a nice victorian style house in the middle of nowhere. Or at least nowhere he recognized.  
A quick look around made it clear though that he was transported to a layer of Hell.  
It was when raised his hand to knock on the door that for the first time noticed how much he had changed since his fall.  
The feathers which once adorned his arms, hands and nearly everywhere on his body below the neck were gone. Only bare skin remained, and metal.  
At least they let him keep his arm.  
Or they weren't able to remove it from him, seeing that it was forbidden magic to create it in the first place.  
With a tired smirk he finally knocked and waited for a response.  
But nothing happened.  
After a few minutes and some more knocks as well as a walk once around the entire house he found an open door only to find that the house was entirely empty.  
"What the quiznaking fuck?" He asked himself quietly.

Not knowing what else to do he just sat down and took the time to reflect on what happened and how it might affect him. His brain still felt like it was empty but at least he started to get his thoughts back, not like he had a void in his head anymore. That was more than he could say about the rest of his body.  
Everything still felt sluggish and as though he had no feelings left.  
A few minutes passed like that before he noticed that he could not feel his powers anymore.  
He was defenseless and that finally made him feel dread.  
But he trusted Sakuya so far as to not set him up.  
As evening, or what counts as evening in Hell, came around and he was still alone. Shiro let out a sigh and wondered what he was supposed to do now. Or what would he do if he ever saw the demons again.  
He just knew that he wanted to see them, but then what? What would he do then? Did they even want to see him again? After all they got what they wanted from him.

The darkness surrounding him did not bother him for the first time.  
He would not have even noticed how the time passed if it weren't for the sudden thirst that hit him.  
On his quest to explore the house once more he found something that could have been called a kitchen back in the days the house was occupied. With a little bit of strain to reach inside the earth, he got the tab to work with a minor element spell.  
With a smile he drank the water and for the first time since the morning he woke up alone, he felt a little bit more like his former self again.  
Maybe Sakuya had been right and he weighed his sins a lot heavier than he always thought.  
Memories long buried deep down inside of him of his first battle, his first kill, his first friend lost came back to his mind unbidden and powerful.  
He accepted the fact that he could not save everyone a long time ago and now he just had to accept the fact that this was his reality now.  
A reality where he was now a fallen angel.  
But that was not his own doing.  
With a shudder it hit him.  
They had no reason to punish him like that.  
It had been totally uncalled for.  
Unless they had another reason to make him vanish.  
Like he suspected before and now with his obvious sin written into his body by four hands and two tongues they took the opportunity to make sure he would be in no position to alarm anyone about his findings.  
But Matt knew, Shiro had told Matt before he left for Earth.  
Concern filled his heart.  
He just hoped that both of the Holt siblings were okay and got to safety long before they could be attacked.

He needed to contact them or at least someone whom he can trust to give them a message of warning.  
With his mind set he made his way to the door he came in only to find it blocked by a spell.  
He was locked in.  
Anger flared up inside him and poured around him like hot air.  
It was a setup, he was trapped and Sakuya ratted him out.  
"Why do you want to leave so soon, we just arrived..." He heard the smirk in the voice even without having to turn around.  
A relieved sigh left his lips unbidden.  
"Hello Lance, Keith." Shiro said as he turned around.  
They looked just as gorgeous as the last time he saw them. Maybe even more so now that he had a taste of them and no need to hold back on his desires any more.

They looked him up and down, taking in the obvious changes to his body as well as his wardrobe.  
"Damn you look fine in black..." Lance commented first with a raised eyebrow in approval and Keith slight nod indicated that he agreed.  
It put a smile on his face to know that at least these two hadn't changed.  
"I hope you two did not come all this way to compliment my outfit change..." He said with a predatory smirk and noticed with delight how an obvious shiver ran through Lance and Keith’s eyes widened while his ears perked up.  
In a blink of an eye he was in front of Keith and kissed him hard, pulling Lance flat against his side.  
"I would say you liked what we did with you and you missed us." Lance chuckled into his ear and started nipping at it and his neck.  
A low growl formed in the back of his throat and Keith practically melted into Shiro’s body.

He held Keith pressed against his chest as he turned his head to kiss Lance breathless.  
"And a very fast learner indeed..." Lance panted into his mouth as their lips separated for a second.  
Keith put his head on Lance shoulder and watched with fascination how they kissed, Shiro could see it from the corner of his eyes.  
Keith purred against his chest when it was his turn to kiss Lance and Shiro enjoyed the view very much.  
They looked very good together like this, and he could definitely get used to it.  
He felt the stirring in his groin as well as smell the sweet scent of Lance own arousal.  
The Incubus apparently liked the idea too because he put on a very seductive smile and placed his hand on Keith’s butt.  
"You know what? I think we should continue this somewhere else..." Keith said.

Before they could go any father in their reunion the whole house shook due to an explosion. They ran out of the house only to find themselves in the middle of a battle between angels and a very small delegation of demons.  
Little did they know that they were just caught in crossfire.  
In fact, the demons were there to protect them.  
"Lotor..." Lance said breathlessly next to Shiro and he followed his gaze to a figure in the middle of the fight with a long silver braid.  
He also recognized the guards from Keith’s estate but had no idea who the other four knights were.  
"What's he doing here?" Keith said with a frown before being forced back into the situation by an attacking angel.  
In a swift move Keith had a sword in hand and blocked the hit that otherwise would likely had cost Shiro his other arm.  
"Who cares?" Shiro answered and fought off another attacker with his metal arm.  
"What's going on here?" Lance shouted over to the other party who slowly fought their way over to them.  
"I am afraid your suspicions were right." The one Shiro now could clearly identify as Prince Lotor answered in a calm manner despite having just decapitated the angel in front of them.

Shiro noticed with a little bit of a sting of jealousy, how Lotor made a point to always stay close to Lance. The four unnamed demons, he placed around the two of them to keep them safe, concern and cold anger highly radiant in his actions.  
It was very obvious he cared a lot for the Incubus and probably, given a choice, would have rather chosen him to be his mate then the feline fighting a little farther away on his left side.  
But Lance also divided his attention between Keith and Shiro when he had a second to spare before the next angel attacked. Probably because he knew that Lotor’s own guards would look out for him.

It was one of those moments that Lance must have noticed something as the next thing Shiro registered, was Lance running towards Keith, who was fighting a little bit farther off and pushing him to the ground as a bright light illuminated the night and everything stopped.

The angels, because they were taken by surprise and the demons because they could feel the shift in their bonds.

It was Lotor who moved first, running towards Lance, who just sank down onto his knees.  
Shiro watched how the Prince got down, holding the Incubus in his arms looking frantically over his body. Shiro was next to him in a second, same as Keith.  
Forgotten were the angels for this moment but they did not care and attacked the guards who now stood in a circle formation around them.  
Lotor cradled Lance in his arms, silent tears running down his face and it was something Shiro never thought he would associate with the ice Prince, but it was heartbreaking.  
Shiro put a hand on Keith shoulder as he felt the other demon sob in silence.  
The sudden outlash of angry energy hit them both hard and Lotor stood, carrying Lance’s body like a bride in his arms with hatred radiating in hot waves from his body.  
He made no sound but the wave of magic hitting everyone around him brought them all to their knees.  
Shiro probably had a harder time to withstand the spell but he was very grateful that he was already fallen.  
For all angels dropped dead in the second the magic hit them.


End file.
